Rich and Arrogant Jerks Only Bring Trouble
by Room 312
Summary: Tidus&Yuna AU: Tidus is back in Yuna's life, which means that things aren't going to go so well. Especially since they hate each other's guts ...ON HIATUS


  
  
  
  
**Rich and Arrogant Jerks Only Bring Trouble  
  
  
  
I. Month One - "December"  
  
  
  
by Agony of Separation a.k.a WitchyQueen**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N # 1****:** I'm back with another fiction it seems. Sorry, but I'm just pouring with a lot of ideas at the moment. I can't help it. I just had to put this fic up. It's my first humor/romance. As well, I want to mention a few things. This fiction will deal with real life situations, so expect it to relate to a real true person.   
  
  
  
**WARNING: **The characters will be a little out of character (OOC). So if it's not to your liking, just don't read. I don't have time for useless flames ... or the patience. If you don't mind, go ahead!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***--*--*--*--***  
  
  
  
If you have any questions with these personalities, let me know, or if you want to tell me anything, just e-mail me at **agonyofseparation@yahoo.com**.  
  
  
  
  
Character info:  
  
  
  
  
Yuna Meshidasu: _Age: 22. In this fiction, Yuna is not the quiet, goody too shoes, who strives to help everyone out. Nope, instead, she is the cute, young, and temperamental woman that people hardly make her out to be in fan fiction. I wanted her to be this way because it will be a change in attitude for Yuna. I wanted to give her a different image in this fic, as well, I want her to be more realistic in attitude. I mean think about it, you can't always be so nice and stuff. So, she'll be a funny, honest, sassy, mentally strong, and at some times confused and scared character. You'll see what I mean later. _  
  
  
  
Tidus Aounabara: _Age: 22. Usually in fics Tidus appears as the rich, popular, and handsome blitz ball player who has a heart of gold, but at first glance, Yuna would think of him as out of her league. Tidus is still the cocky, handsome, famous star blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes. Though he'll probably SO much of a conceited jerk in the beginning, and I'm not talking like my other fic: A Lesson in Humanity jerk. I'm talking SERIOUSLY, MADDENING jerk. You'll learn to hate him over the course of time jerk. But he'll of course get better at the end. So don't worry, you'll have your Tidus back. _  
  
  
  
Paine Ishiteki: _Age: 21. Paine is her same old self, sassy and tough as well as the type that keeps to herself. Of course honest, and beautiful. She's known Yuna eversince she was a little girl and their best friends, as well as roommates._  
  
  
  
Baralai Betsuri: _ Age: 23. And just as Paine is still her old self, so is Baralai. He's the sweet, smart, handsome guy that we know, as well as one of Paine's childhood friends. That's pretty much it._  
  
  
  
Gippal Enkou: _Age: 23. He's a stud, cocky, best friend of Tidus and childhood friend of Paine, Baralai, and Rikku. He's a lot like Tidus in the beggining. But he has a BIG crush on Rikku for the longest time._  
  
  
  
Rikku Aounabara: _Age: 21. Rikku is Tidus' little sister. So there's no Cid as her father, it's only Jecht. She's still her old self, energetic and cute, but at times she could be a little snotty without noticing it herself._  
  
  
  
Lena Uzu: _Age: 20. Tidus' Besaidian girlfriend. Or more like flavor of the week. Not very important, just there actually._  
  
  
  
  
These are mostly the main characters. Sorry if you were expecting Lenne or Shuyin, for some reason I can't write a fiction about those two. It's weird. As well, they will appear, just not as much, more like Dona, Leblanc, Nooj, Lulu, Wakka, Jecht and some made up characters will appear. So don't worry, I just try and focus on these six the most. Plus, it's from Yuna's POV. And well, let's start.   
  
  
**  
*--*--*--*--* **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**25 December 2003 - Entry One: Christmas Hell.**  
  
  
  
It's _official_. My life is only going to get harder from here on out for the rest of my life now. Why you ask? Let me tell you.  
  
They say that Christmas is about happiness, spending time with all of your family members and close friends ... oh! And I can't forget the presents! And I got a little present of my own. A couple good, but for the most part there was one very bad present.  
  
My family had known the Aounabara family for years, well, since I was a small itty-bitty girl myself. They were always wealthy and famous, Jecht being a famous blitz ball player, and Noa, Jecht's wife, being the house wife with only one worry, taking care of her children, Tidus and Rikku. I, when I was a child, was the little girl with short brown hair, and one pink teddy bear.  
  
My parents had later moved to Zanarkand when I was about ... 7 or so. And guess who we moved next to? The Aounabara family.   
  
At first I never thought of it as bad. It seemed cool to me actually. You see, I learned to appreciate the good stuff I wasn't rich my whole life. I was just getting used to it, but Tidus and Rikku on the other hand, well, they we're both born with the goods. Anything they had wanted, it was theirs since day one. So, they were nice neighbors, the first time we met was when our parents were invited to dinner with them.  
  
There was a little brown-haired Tidus, with his younger sister. They both had a weird look on their face I remembered, as if my appearance was, well, weird. I never would know why. But over the course of time, we got to know each other.  
  
And soon, I was always over their house to play with them - well Rikku for the most part - and have fun. Tidus, I never fancied him as a person I would like to play with. Nope, instead he liked to pick on me, or pull my hair. He was really a bad kid I remember. Spoiled to the core, and you know what? I had a crush on him. Thinking that maybe he would one day stop it. But he never did. It came to a point in high school, and then it went out of hand at senior year. We hated each other, and by then I grew off my attraction to him, which I had until I was 15. By the end of senior year, he had moved, going to a collage far away. I was happy, really happy that he was gone, not having to deal with anything he had to say.  
  
Then I moved out into a place of my own, with my best friend Paine. Going to collage, and having fun on my own.  
  
Anyways, earlier today the Aounbara family asked my family to come over their house for Christmas dinner so we could celebrate together. They said they had a pleasant surprise for us. And of course my parents didn't recline, they never did when it came to that family. I didn't mind though, as long as there was no Tidus around.  
  
So I went, me and Paine, and when we went it in it was filled with all sorts of other people. I'd say about 40 - 70 people filled the whole house. Rich man and woman, preppy, nicely dressed. I looked at myself I remember, I had only wore jeans and a black shirt. I would really stand out with these people. But at least I wasn't alone, Paine had the same kind of attire.   
  
So as soon as we got in, Noa came in, greeting me and Paine. She brought us over to a dinner tables - _separate_ - while I stood on one side of the room sitting down, she stood at the other, which basically sucked. But was sucked even more was who I was sitting next to.  
  
Rikku and her best friend, Lenne. Two people that I really _hadn't_ got along with too well since senior year in high school. They were both laughing and every once in a while, they would talk loudly to each other from across the table, ignoring my existence. I really didn't know what was going on, but I sure as hell was getting heated. Why do I have to sit away from Paine? Why all these people? Why on Christmas?  
  
Trying to ignore Rikku and Lenne's gossiping, I turned to look for my parents. All I saw were models, celebrities, and other rich people of Zanarkand. My parents no where in sight.  
  
I slumped back in my chair again, closing my eyes for a while, as the loud music played and the people sat down chatting. I wonder, what exactly was the _ BIG _ surprise?   
  
I decided to not think about and try to listen in on Lenne and Rikku's gossip. "Did you hear what happened with Shuyin and me? It was like pure heaven Rikku, I mean_ pure_ heaven!"   
  
What the hell was she talking about? I remember thinking: _Things can't get any worse, can they?_ That is, until someone very, and I mean, _VERY_ unexpected come out, like he was my hero, and he gave me my damned answer, as he sat right across from me on the table with a beautiful big-breasted red head beside him. My eyes were opened wide as I stared at him in surprise. What was he doing here?  
  
As if right on cue, his blue eyes met mine and then I felt as if I had been caught in my horrible crime. His eyes were still the same whenever they came to rest on me, filled with a weird kinda hate and annoyance. He probably _still_ thought that I liked him. (At least I thought) He was still the same boy who used to pull on my hair, verbally attack me, or break my toys. He was still a jerk. I choose to speak, to open my mouth and let him know that I wasn't the same Yuna who he knew five years ago.  
  
"Long time no see, huh Mr. Aounbara?" I acted casual, trying to sound as devous and calm as ever I remember.  
  
"Aww. Why so formal Yunie?" Lenne teased, she knew I hated it when people called me that. _ "Yunie" _ it was a name Rikku made for me when we were close _friends_.  
  
"Yes, I mean isn't this the same boy you used to have a crush on? I'm right aren't I?" Rikku joined in, a full blown smirk on her features.  
  
_Ou_ch. Right then and there, even though I would never admit it to anyone else diary, I felt like the little Yuna with the messed up hair and little teddy bear that was half broken or decapitated. The Yuna that Tidus had so much control over as a child.   
  
"Oh, I forgot about that! It's been so many years, and I haven't once thought of him!" I laughed, trying to sound, well, like I frankly didn't care. Like it was a stupid kid's thing, like I was _waaaay_ over it. I was even as so bold to look him straight in the eye while doing so. He only frowned - a BIG frown.  
  
"Good, I really didn't feel like dealing with such an annoyance anyway. It's not like your in my league anyway. And I would never stoop so low as to like you back."  
  
Another ouch! I mean it's like a double ouch as I write it now!  
  
And I grew a third ouch as the other's laughed, and I couldn't do nothing but watch them. Too afraid and too embarrassed to even care. I was definitely back to the little Yuna again, and I didn't like it one bit. His eyes were still on mine, and I could just see that amused glow he had in them. I, on the other hand, only gave him the scowl that he gave me earlier. I wanted to say something like _"Screw you, Tidus Aounabara!" _or _"Get over yourself you prick!" _ But, my mouth wasn't opening, and it came to a point that I gave up. I was too busy trying to cover my open wounds.  
  
So I kept my angry gaze on for the night. Even when he was called up, and they finally revealed why he was here. He was living in Zanarkand again, finished with collage, and he was going to continue in blitz ball. Damn it! Why did he have to come back? Why couldn't he stay in Luca? Everyone clapped for him as he finished, well except me, I was still so pissed that I could punch him. After his boring speech, we were to go anywhere we wanted around the house, to be with the right people.  
  
I nearly ran over to Paine in my black mood, while she on the other hand seemed to be pleasant, very unlike me at the moment. I told her I needed a drink, a flavored one, some liquor, _anything_, I was in the mood to drink and mope the night away. So we went over to the liquor table, and poured some in our cups and we drank away.   
  
It felt good, and I knew that soon enough I was going to throw up sooner or later. And not an hour later did I not do so.  
  
The funny thing was, I just did it over the stair case, where a certain blitz jerk off was standing at the bottom, chatting with his friends, and soon enough he was covered in my throw up, the only thing I did was run, taking Paine with me!  
  
Payback Mr. Prick-of-the-century! Oh, it felt _so_ good!  
  
  
_- Yuna_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**26 December 2003 - Entry Two: The Perfections and Imperfections of Me.**  
  
  
  
Have you ever wondered what was your perfections and imperfections? I have, especially since I was a little child and tortured by the ever so famous jerk Tidus. It would leave me to wonder, why exactly did I get bored with men so fast, or why I didn't like commitments ... actually why was I _afraid_ of commitments with men, or why I would turn to a drink whenever I felt low or sad, mad, you get the idea.   
  
In the beggining of this year _I _ was first to see that _I _was slowly growing alot of cons more than pros. AND I still didn't do anything about it thinking that they were just little hobbies that I wouldn't get into. Boy was that untrue. I got into a depression mood when I started dating this guy, Seymour Guado, serious jerk. He got me into drinking. Don't get me wrong, I DON'T do it every day, probably out of the month I'd do it once or sometimes even none.  
  
BUT, it depended upon how I _felt _ at the moment.   
  
It was like I was cursed of being absolutely happy with someone or people just tend to hate me without even knowing me. EXAMPLE: Tidus Aounbara. PERFECT example actually. I felt good though, with my victory yesterday, hah! He probably was cursing me at this very moment, someone must've saw me throw up on him. But maybe not.  
  
But that's what _all_ the dumb people like him deserve.   
  
Well, anyways, since I was seriously thinking about what was said about me yesterday with the laughing and the teasing, and all, I decided to conduct a pros and cons list, so here goes diary.  
  
The Perfections and Imperfections of Yuna Meshidasu:  
  
Perfections: I'm nice, I'm told I'm _very _attractive, I'm honest, I'm cheerful most of the time, I live in my own home (unlike Tidus), I'm independent, I'm loving ... (can't think of anything else)  
  
Imperfections: I drink when I'm depressed, I hate easily, I can't keep a relationship for too long (a month or 2 to be exact), I have little patience when it comes to idiots, I speak my mind (most of the time) to harshly, I keep my mouth shut around the Aounbara siblings (I dunno why, if it had been anyone else I wouldn't even think about it ...), I lose friends easily (EXAMPLE: Rikku, I wonder what happened?), and there's more that I really don't feel like writing now.  
  
But isn't that a lot _more_ imperfections than perfections? Hopefully in the new year this will _all_ be taken care of. _Hopefully _... that is.  
_  
  
- Y. Meshidasu  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**27 December 2003 - Entry Three: ....  
  
  
  
**Nothing today really, just came home from work and school, and I'm a _very_ tired ...  
  
  
_- Yuna_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**28 December 2003 - Entry Four: Another Crappy Day.  
  
  
  
**Same old day, I need to have something interesting in here everyday for once, I seriously want to have a better life where I have a good day everyday ... but with Tidus back, I suddenly feel _weird_. Why is that diary?  
  
  
_- Yuna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**29 December 2003 - Entry Five: Embarressing Moments.****  
  
  
  
**Today I woke up late for work! It sucked, okay let me tell you right now before I just forget about it all.  
  
I woke up to the sound of a door slamming loudly. Of course it being Paine and her lack of damn courtesy. So, anyways, the first thing my eyes land on is the clock. It was 9:23! I was going to be _late_ for our nine-thirty a.m staff meeting. Oh man was I going to be screwed! I only had six minutes to get there and I wasn't even on the verge of getting ready!  
  
I remember jumping out of bed and zooming around the whole house like I was Superman. Not caring if I brushed my hair, or put my clothes on the right way, I quickly grabbed my suitcase and then ran out the door.  
  
I then ran in my car and drove as quickly as possible, but of course it was a bus monday morning in Zanarkand and the streets were packed with cars! And I mean _packed_. I couldn't do nothing, and every once in a while I would glance at my watch. 9:45 ... 9:55 ... 10:05 ... 10:15 ... it was driving me crazy!  
  
So I took this time (since I couldn't do anything else) to observe myself (since I didn't bother to do so when I was at home). So I looked in the view mirror, and what I saw wasn't what I liked in the least bit. I had bed hair, pointing in all different sides, as if I got struck by lighting, and my eyes looked sad and tired, droopy. Then I looked down at my clothes, I had on my wrinkly dirty buisness suit on from yesterday! It wasn't smelly but wrinkly!!!  
  
So I was late for work AND I looked horrendous!!!  
  
Then the cars started to move, and there I was thinkin: _No turning back now Yuna._  
  
So when I finally got there (20 minutes later), the meeting was done, I was out of breathe. And then there I was, an hour after I had arrived, in my bosses office (Leblanc), listening to her deadly lecture. One thing about Leblanc, you _never_ want to be in her office even if it deals with something good.   
  
"I really don't know Yuna," she spoke to me, her hands crossed over her dark wooden desk. "You havn't been up to task lately. As a matter of fact, you have actually been _slacking_ off."  
  
And that, I knew that was another line that Leblanc always used to make you get scared. It never worked on me. So, I smiled, told her I would never do it again and was on my way.  
  
I looked at my watch. It was 11:57, time for some lunch! And I had only gotten here an hour ago, doing no work. I started walking slowly for once not rushing and then I felt something in my work pants, in my left leg, it felt silky, and it was bothering the hell out of me. So, I sat down quickly, reached my arm alittle down my pants until I found it ... and when I was right about to pull it out, guess who all of a sudden shows up unexpectedly? Oh, nobody important except TIDUS AOUNABARA!!!  
  
Now I wonder, what the hell was he doing there? At my job of all the places?  
  
I looked up at him dumbly, and then that's when I saw the person that lead him here to me ... Lulu, traitor, she knew I hated Tidus.  
  
Both her and Tidus raised a bro at my weird position. "Um ... uh," I pull my arm out of my pants and let out a nervous laugh. "Hah, um believe me, it's not what it looks like! Promsie!" I waved my arms up in the air, as I stood up quickly, making a complete fool of myself. And then that's when I felt it slide down my legs.   
  
I stopped, looked down on the floor, and saw something ... red! And right then and there I knew what it was. Yesterday's undies!!!  
  
I quickly bent down and scopped them up in my hand, in a red ball, then looked up to both their faces again. They still had that look on their faces. "Yuna, what is that in your hand?" Lulu asked me pointing to my red panties. Tidus took a step closer. "Um ... uh ..." I went on.  
  
"Is that ... is that an apple?" he asked me, an annoyed voice.  
  
I looked at the balled up panties again. "Yeah! That's what it is!"  
  
And then _something_ else happened, as if it could get any worse! "Yuna!" Leblanc ran to me, and both Tidus and Lulu turned to face her. Quickly thinking before I could make a fool of myself affront of her, I stepped behind Tidus and quickly stuffed my panties in his back pocket of his jeans.  
  
He jumped up surprised. I only gave him a look. "Act normal." I said to him through an angry smile. He only gave me an annoying look. And I remember him reaching into his back pocket slowly, as I then gripped his pocket, at the same time his butt, just to make sure he didn't take it out. He growled.   
  
Leblanc finally reached me, my purse in hand. "Here, you left your purse! I have to go a customer is in my office!" She then turned to leave, but before going all the way in her office she turned and looked back at me. "Remember what we talked about." and then closed the door. I sighed as I let go off Tidus' butt, forgetting about the whole panty thing, and Lulu gave me a look that read: _'What's-going-on?'_  
  
"I'm taking this apple out of my pants!" And before I could say _'no!'_, he reached into his pocket and pulled my red panties out. I wanted to cry. He gave me an odd look, and before he could embarress me, I ran out of my office, purse in hand, out to lunch.  
  
But I still wonder ... why was he there after Christmas, he made it perfectly clear that he didn't want nothing to do with me, right? Right?  
  
He will always confuse me. But anyways, here I am, drinking, feeling embarresed and well weird. I know he will never live this down.  
  
  
_- Y. Meshidasu  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_***--*--*--*--* **  
  
  
  
**A/N # 2:** Well, I hope you liked it! I've got to rush! Oh and here is my update list:  
  
  
**- A Lesson in Humanity  
  
- The Wedding Planner  
  
- Then This  
  
  
**And I won't put up a new fic in a while! XOXOX!  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
**  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
